


No Me Diga

by sapphiclabvibes



Series: In The Heights AU [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College drop out, Gen, Gossip, Hair Salon, In The Heights Au, based on In The Heights, lance drops out of school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiclabvibes/pseuds/sapphiclabvibes
Summary: Lance just wants to talk to his best friend, but ends up disappointing more people





	No Me Diga

Lance’s search for Shay brought him to the door of Allura’s Unisex Salon. The three ladies who worked there were standing around one chair near the back and gossipping. Romelle was seated in the chair while Shay and Allura stood on either side. Lance couldn’t hear what they were saying, but they all turned once they heard the bell above the door ring.

“You’re back!” Shay exclaimed, breaking away from the other women to embrace her friend. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” he said.

“And what about us?” Allura asked incredulously, hand on her hip. “What are we, chopped liver?”

Lance hugged the other two women before he was unceremoniously pushed into the chair they had just been gossipping around. “Do they not have salons in California?” Romelle asked, running a hand through the boy’s overgrown hair.

“Oh no, Allura would kill me if I let anyone else touch this hair,” Lance said, winking at the owner of the salon.

“You’re damn right I would.” Allura stood behind him and looked at their reflections in the mirror. “Still the most handsome boy in the barrio.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Shay joked.

Lance settled into the chair and grinned at all of them in turn. “Any of you want to tell me what I’ve missed around the barrio?”

That seemed to get them excited. Allura rounded the chair so she was facing Lance. “Bueno. You didn’t hear this from me, but some little birdie told me Hunk had sex with Nyma!” They all gasped and Lance turned to Shay to gauge her reaction to this news about her long-time crush. Her mouth was set in a line and she crossed her arms over her chest.

“ _¡Ay, no!_ ” Shay exclaimed. “He’d never go out with a skank like that. Please tell me you’re joking.”

Allura smiled. “Okay. I just wanted to see what you’d say.”

Shay blushed as she realized she had just been tricked into admitting her feelings for the bodega owner. “What? I don’t care.”

Lance reached out to pat her arm. “ _Ay, bendito._ ”

Allura then turned her gaze on the boy in the chair. “So, Lance. I heard you’ve been talking to Keith.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Lance felt his face redden. “And what do you hear?”

“I hear plenty. They say he’s got quite a big… taxi.” She and Shay erupted into laughter as the boy’s face turned a darker shade of red.

“I don’t wanna know where you heard all that.”

“I don’t think I know what you mean,” Romelle piped up. She looked thoroughly confused.

Allura put a hand on her shoulder. “Romelle! He’s packing a stretch limousine.”

“Can we stop talking about Keith’s dick please?” Lance was close to begging at this point.

The three girls relented. Allura leaned against the counter and studied the boy in the chair with a fond smile. “Lance, seriously, we knew you’d be the one to make it out.”

“I bet you impressed them all out west,” Shay added. “You were always the best, no doubt!”

“We all want front row seats to your graduation,” Romelle said.

He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t continue to lie to these people and accept their admiration for something that he had failed. The women continued to compliment him and the tightness in his chest grew until almost consumed him.

“You guys!” he yelled, standing from the chair. “I-I dropped out.”

They all stared at him. “ _No me diga,_ ” Allura and Romelle said in unison.

“I should go.”

He pushed past Shay and hurried for the door. Behind him, he could hear the women still talking.

“That’s a cheery piece of news,” Allura said saracastically.

“What the hell happened?” This from Romelle.

“That boy never quite anything,” Shay’s voice added.

“I don’t know,” Allura muttered.

Lance pushed through the door and stepped onto the street, tears stinging at his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> i really do love this au it just takes a lot of energy to write different parts idk why
> 
> tumblr: sapphiclabvibes


End file.
